


Of Kittens and Puppies

by cadkitten, SakuraAme



Series: Give Yourself Over Universe [2]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bondage, Dom/sub, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraAme/pseuds/SakuraAme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giving It Over Universe. Kyo has a bit of a surprise for Die on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Kittens and Puppies

It had been a long day for Die. He'd finished up his holiday shopping, being one of the few that fully believed in handing out Christmas presents and decorating the hell out of everything within his reach. Maybe it was an odd hang-up, but it made him feel cheery in the coldest days of the year. And it'd been raining like crazy, Tokyo drowning in cold and moisture. 

Truth be told, he'd maybe gone further this year than most, having selected a bright silver fake tree and trimmed it in blacks and reds. Garland hung around the corners of the walls, draping over entryways, and on the floor laid several fake ornaments with catnip in them for Snowball.

He'd finished the tree and the house and then wrapped up all the presents, putting them under the tree. The only thing that bothered him honestly was that it was his birthday... and as of yet, the only people to remember had been his parents, sending a measly text to him to say have a good day on his special day. Not even a phone call, which he'd honestly been looking forward to. And Kyo... well, he had no idea what was going on with that, but he wasn't about to point it out if by some horrible twist of fate, Kyo had managed to forget. That was just rude to flaunt it and try to get people to tell him. Besides... he was sure if he checked his aknot email, he'd have thousands of messages, even if Kyo did forget. 

He flopped down on the couch, watching Snowball rolling on the floor with one of the ornaments, his head tilted and his hand firmly latched around his first beer he'd consumed in over a week.

Kyo had remained aloof the entire week leading up to Die's birthday. It had been hard not mentioning or hinting about what he had planned for his lover but it would be worth it in the end. 

Today, he'd had to force himself to stay away from their apartment so he'd busied himself at the studio and then gone shopping for Christmas. After taking his time and wandering around aimlessly for a while, he finally headed back home to see what state his lover was in. He imagined it wouldn't be a good one.

He entered their apartment, took off his shoes and moved into the living room, his mouth dropping at the decorations that Die had put up. "Wow… nice job, babe. You spend all day doing that?" 

Die glanced up when Kyo came in, noting the lack of any sort of hint of anything on his lover's face. And selfish as it was, he noticed the lack of even a tiny bag or gift or card. Maybe that was why he felt the worst, because he wanted something and it was just rude and greedy to want such things. Stupid. Materialistic. And he really needed to change that about himself. The thought that this would be a hard, hard thing made him look slightly grumpier. But after a moment, he caught himself and closed his eyes for a moment, taking a swig of beer. He put his empty bottle down on the table and leaned back again. "Yes, I did. Is it too much?"

Kyo had to grit his teeth to keep from going over to Die and gathering him up in a hug. His poor lover looked so dejected right then. Of course, he couldn't blame him. He would be less than happy if Die forgot his birthday, though he'd never admit that. 

He moved to sit on the opposite end of the couch and shrugged. "Not at all. It's nice. I'm sure Snowball will enjoy trying to tear it all down."

Die grunted. "She'll keep out of it. She's good at staying away as long as I give her the little catnip balls." He pointed at her. "Works well enough." He pushed a hand through his hair, shaking the red back from his face a little, and licked his lips slightly. "Mmm... so... have fun?"

Kyo peered over at the white ball of fluffy toying with a stuffed Santa and chuckled. "Good idea." He stretched and propped his feet up on the coffee table, shrugging a little. "Meh. It's crowded everywhere. It's like the whole city has taken it upon themselves to be out all at once." 

Die snorted a little. "Doesn't help we're supposed to die tomorrow from what I hear, so... yeah." He shrugged and tilted his head back, his eyes closed and lips pursed. Finally, he heaved out a little sigh. "Baby, come here." He at least wanted the other to come over to be with him.

Kyo raised an eyebrow, snorting. "Yeah, I suppose not. Idiots." He licked his lips and shifted, glancing over at Die then smiling the slightest bit at the other's request. He complied, scooting over to his lover and slipping his arm around his shoulders. "That better?"

The guitarist gently tugged Kyo into his arms, urging the vocalist to crawl into his lap. He gently nuzzled lightly at the other's neck. At the least, he could get a snuggle session and some kisses out of it without seeming fishy.

Kyo allowed Die to pull him into his lap, casually reaching up to thread his fingers in the other's hair as he pressed his lips to Die's forehead. 

He was just wondering how to proceed with the evening when his stomach did the work for him and growled loudly, making him laugh a little. "Oops… skipped lunch."

Die made a funny face and then laughed when Kyo's stomach growled. He gently patted his lover's thigh, indication he should move. Once he had, Die stood up and made a beeline for the kitchen. "I can take care of that."

Kyo shifted off Die's lap then hopped up, reaching out to stop him from getting into the kitchen. "I really don't want anything we have. I'm kind of craving American food." 

Die had to stop himself from saying anything, opening his mouth and then closing it. "Ah, okay." He tried very hard to offer the other a smile, failing pretty spectacularly. But after a moment, he reversed directions, heading into the bathroom to wash his face and hands, trying to force himself into a better mood. He put on a little bit of cologne and then meandered into the bedroom, changing out his tank top for a long-sleeve button-up black shirt. He shrugged on his silver suit jacket over it and shook his hair into something more presentable. He may as well look at least better than he felt, no matter where they were going.

Kyo quickly changed into a black button-up shirt, foregoing the jacket but slipping on a silver necklace in an attempt to look decent. He smiled at Die then nodded towards the door. "Shall we go? I'll drive..." 

Die huffed out a little sound and went to put his boots on. Once he got himself upright again, he handed Kyo his keys and nodded, not at all responding by way of words. He just didn't trust his mouth right then.

Kyo took the keys and peered at Die's face. He could definitely see the ire there and was starting to feel really bad about it. He just hoped his lover would be patient for a little while longer. 

As they made their way to the car, he pulled out his phone and sent off a text. He then got into the driver's seat and waited for Die to join him.

Die stood outside the car for a moment, his hand in his pocket, holding tight onto a pack of cigarettes he'd found from the last time he'd smoked in his pocket of his suit jacket. He was having a hard time not pulling them out and lighting one at this point, but honestly he just couldn't do it... this stress wasn't worth it. He sighed and slipped into the car, his hand tightening around the package in his pocket.

Kyo glanced over at Die as he got in then focused on buckling up and starting the car, pulling out of the spot and onto the road, keeping his attention on driving. "What do you think? Denny's okay?" 

When Kyo spoke, Die almost wished he'd managed to have another beer, maybe he'd been less likely to snap at his lover anytime soon. He sighed softly and reached to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I'd really like someplace with beer, so... I don't think that ends up as Denny's."

Kyo shrugged casually, though his hands tightened on the wheel, Die’s displeasure quite obvious. He made a few turns and then started heading down a road that did not lead to any of the restaurants they normally ate it. "Beer, got it..." He reached forward, flipping on the radio, Christmas music starting to play. 

Die closed his eyes and sat back in his seat, feeling rather like he was going to explode at any minute. This was getting ridiculous. He should really just say something, but the truth of the matter was, it being almost nine at night, he had very little hope that anyone aside from his family had remembered, and he wasn't keen on letting the world know he was so pissed or upset by this. Rather, he put on something that closely resembled a tiny smile and concentrated on keeping it there.

Kyo finally turned off the main road and after a series of twists and turns, he stopped the car and cut the engine. "We're here." And by here, he meant at a secluded beach, lit up by the moonlight. Just around the bend from the car was a small cabana like tent. Inside, a table with a red tablecloth and candles had been set up, complete with two chairs. Hanging from the rails were ropes of white lights as well as a small banner that read "Happy Birthday Die." To the side was a small stack of silver and red wrapped presents and a large picnic basket. Of course, Die couldn't see this just yet and Kyo just shrugged. "I fancied a walk...."

Die gazed out at the beach, feeling a little less like he'd have someone's head before the night was out. At least in this instance he could think Kyo had at least been romantic. He swallowed a bit and got out of the car, moving around the car toward Kyo, holding out his hand. "I can deal with that... but your stomach might not." He offered a bit of a real smile.

Kyo chuckled softly and took Die's hand, leading him down the beach, just around the large rocky bend, revealing the tent. 

Die slipped his fingers between Kyo's, holding on tight, his other hand still having a death-grip on his cigarette pack. They'd be stale by now, crushed mostly from his fingers, but part of him still desired them so very much.

They turned the corner and Die's eyes flitted up to the tent and then to the sign, and then to Kyo, a look of shock, relief, and sadness crossing his face. After a moment, tears started to slide down his cheeks and he pulled his lover into his arms. "I'm so sorry," he whispered out.

Die's reaction was _not_ what Kyo'd been expecting so he stood there stock still for a few moments before reaching up to stroke his lover's face. "Die... baby... what for?" 

It took the slim guitarist a few moments to respond and when he did, his voice was choked up. "I thought your forgot."

Kyo let out a soft laugh and shook his head, wrapping his arms around Die, hugging him tightly. "I know, baby... that as sort of the intention... to surprise you." 

Die let out a watery little laugh and pulled back, wiping at his face and wiping his hands on his jeans. "I feel stupid." He sighed and then reached for Kyo's hand again. "Come on."

Kyo wiped a few stray tears from Die's face, smiling softly. "Don't. I'd be hella pissed if I thought you forgot my birthday." He grasped the other's hand tightly and led him into the tent, pointing at the presents. "The guys send their regards by the way."

Die walked alongside him, feeling like a total jerk. He smiled at the comment about the others sending their regards and then sort of deflated a bit, feeling a lot less stuffy than he had a few minutes before. He moved to sit in one of the chairs, settling down and giving Kyo a soft smile. "I'm still sorry I was mentally being a jackass."

Kyo settled into the other chair, reaching out to run his hand over Die's knee. "Stop worrying about it, Die. It's fine." He grinned and reached down, picking up the picnic basket and started pulling out plates, utensils, champagne flutes and a bottle wrapped in a special insulated cover to keep it cold. 

Die looked curiously at what the other was pulling out, his cheeks a bit flushed. He licked his lips a little and smiled, leaning forward a little to peer around at things without touching them.

He pulled the bottle from the wrapper, revealing it to be a 2005 Vieux Château Certan wine. This he set on the table more in front of Die then carried on pulling things from the basket. 

Next out was a container of salad with wagyu beef in it and then one with cooked shrimp in a creamy sauce. All of it was meant to be eaten cold so that they didn't have to worry about keeping things warm. After he was done with that, he closed the basket up for now and smiled at Die. "I hope this suits you."

Die gaped at the wine. It'd been on his list of wines to certainly try at some point, but he had no idea Kyo had even remotely known about that list. He reached for it, examining the bottle and holding it up to the candlelight, fascination written all over his features. 

Die beamed as he looked over the foods, a light flush on his cheeks as he put the wine back down. "It does... you could have given me a crayon card with happy birthday written wrong on it and it'd have been good enough. All I wanted was you to remember, so everything else is amazing fluff." He beamed at the other.

Kyo watched Die's face light up as he looked at the wine and felt his chest swell with some amount of pride. It had taken him a long time to decide on and find that particular wine that Die had mentioned one time a while back. "I'm glad." 

Kyo grabbed the bottle back and pulled a corkscrew from the basket, uncorking it then setting it back down. He turned his attention to dishing out equal portions of their food. "I'll have you know it was very difficult to come up with something that we could eat without having to heat it… aside from sandwiches and that just seemed like some kind of sin." 

Die smirked at Kyo. "Depends on the sandwich, some are quite amazing. Had this one on a bagel in the US once... it was quite nice." He leaned forward and opened the containers, sitting back and letting Kyo dish them out. "You really went to a lot of effort didn't you?"

Kyo laughed softly, shaking his head. "Well, you got me there but with this wine... it needed to be something special." 

At Die's comment about the effort he went to, he shrugged a little. "I would go to any amount of effort to make you happy, Daisuke."

Die motioned Kyo toward him, holding out his arms. "C'mere, baby."

Kyo stood and moved over to Die, slipping into his lap, moving his hand to cup his lover's face. 

Die gently tugged Kyo close to him and slid his arm around him. After a moment, he reached for a bite of salad and held it to Kyo's mouth, a tiny smirk on his own.

Kyo glanced at the bite and laughed before leaning forward and taking it. He chewed and swallowed before letting out a sound of appreciation. "Damn that is good...." He swiped the chopsticks and got a bite for Die, holding it up for him to take. 

Die watched him, an amused expression on his lips. After a moment, he took the offered bite and gave a soft little groan around the utensils, his eyelids fluttering at the pleasant taste.

Kyo snagged another bite for himself then offered up one for Die, taking over the feeding. After a few more bites of salad, he picked out one of the shrimps for Die. 

Die regarded the shrimp for a moment, sniffed it lightly, and then took it in his mouth, looking relieved that it tasted cooked. He chewed and swallowed, nodding a little. "Very nice, though the salad is just plain amazing."

Kyo grinned. "It’s cooked, baby. I wouldn't feed you raw fish... and yes, I agree. The salad is rather delicious." He took his own bite of shrimp then went back to the salad. 

Die chuckled. "It's a nasty habit to always check." He took another bite and then reached for the wine, pouring some into each glass and then picking up his own, swirling it, sniffing it, and then taking a small swallow of it.

Kyo nodded then watched Die pour his wine, smiling as he went through proper tasting techniques. Kyo picked up his own glass, mimicking Die's actions then sipping it. "Mmm, that has a very nice flavor to it..."

Die nodded. "I'm glad this was on my list. It's quite nice." He took another few swallows before putting the glass back down.

Kyo shifted in Die's lap then pointed to the nearly empty plate. "Time for dessert?" He grinned, taking another sip of his wine before setting it beside Die's. 

Die glanced at the plate. "Not until you get that last bite of salad into me. Because I refuse to not eat all of that."

Kyo chuckled and reached out, gathering up the last bit of it and holding it up to Die's lips. "Very well, eat all of your veggies so I can have dessert." 

Die's soft chuckle filled the tent before he took the salad into his mouth, chewed, and swallowed.

Kyo grinned then shifted out of Die's lap, bending over to open the basket again. He fiddled around for a moment then held up a small traditional fruit cake with lit candles on top. "Again, happy birthday my love." 

Die beamed at it and then chuckled. "Lucky that you managed to not set the basket on fire, my fair dexterous one." He leaned in and pecked his lips before huffing out a soft breath to blow out the candles, pulling back a moment later and smirking.

Kyo laughed and set the cake on the table before straddling Die's lap, leaning in to kiss him deeply. 

Die shifted a little and reached to push his hand into the other's hair, lightly pushing his tongue against the other's mouth, pleading entry.

Kyo mmmed softly, parting his lips eagerly to let Die's tongue in, his hands moving to rest on his lover's chest.

Die groaned faintly, deepening the kiss, his hands remaining where they were. After a moment, he pulled back and kissed the tip of the other's nose lightly. He smiled softly, pulling back and looking Kyo in the eyes.

Kyo shifted slightly in Die's lap as they kissed, letting out a little sound of pleasure. When the other pulled back and kissed his nose, his wrinkled it with a smile.  
"You are so beautiful, my Daisuke." 

"And you are perfect in every single way." He shivered a little. "Okay, as glorious as this is, baby, it's cold." He laughed softly.

Kyo laughed softly and shifted off of Die's lap. "I know. I was hoping it would be a bit 'warmer'. Do you want to go now? We could have cake and presents at home..." 

Die licked his lips a little and then gave Kyo a little sad face. "Is that wrong of me?"

Kyo shook his head and leaned down to steal a little kiss. "Not at all. It is _your_ day, after all." He smiled and turned to pick up the cake, getting it back into its box and then setting it in the basket. He then turned to the stack of gifts and gathered them up. "Ok, I think that's everything..." Fortunately, he'd called in a favor to some of their crew and they would be coming by to take everything down and pack it back up for him.

Die watched Kyo move around with the cake and the presents, carefully stacking up the dishes and containers, re-corking the rest of the wine, and smiling softly. "You're a sweetheart, baby."

Kyo settled the presents on the table for a moment and smiled softly at Die. "It’s only because you deserve it." He picked up the wine and put it in the basket with the cake then motioned to the door. "Ready to go?"

Die watched him and then sniffed a bit, getting up and glancing around them. "Do we need to take this stuff down, too?"

Kyo grinned and shook his head. "Nope. Little elves are going to come make it disappear..." He started for the exit, balancing the basket and presents as he walked, shivering when the cool air from outside hit him. 

"Elves? Appropriate, I guess they have a few days off before the big day, eh?" He got up and chuckled softly, slipping his arm around Kyo's waist. "You're the best fiancé the world could ever have dropped in my lap."

Kyo laughed and shook his head. "Yeah, they'll bring Rudolph in to help, too." He leaned into Die's touch slightly, his cheeks flushing. "I am not but...that's okay. You love me anyway." 

Die paused, pulling Kyo to a stop. "Don't you ever put yourself down like that ever again. You are everything I think you are, you're the one that just can't see it." He leaned in and pressed his lips to Kyo's forehead.

Kyo blinked and turned to look up at Die, his eyes shining with emotion. It amazed him how quickly and how often Die seemed to make his chest damn hurt with happiness. "Die..." He didn't have a decent response so he settled for tilting his head up and kissing Die's cheek softly.

Die gave Kyo a soft little smile and then gently steered them toward the car. Once they arrived, he opened the car and then slid into his seat, holding out his arms for the basket.

Kyo handed Die the basket then set his presents in the backseat before moving to the driver's side, getting in quickly and starting the car up. He gave a little laugh and turned the heat on, looking a little embarrassed. "I'm kinda glad you were ready to go...I was...turning blue."

"Well... it was really cold." He chuckled and clutched the basket close, making sure the vents were not facing the cake so it wouldn't melt. "But you really are amazingly sweet."

Kyo laughed softly and leaned over to peck Die's cheek again before pulling out onto the road and driving towards their place. "Next year, we're going to Hawaii or Australia or something." 

Die laughed. "Baby, I do not think that's entirely necessary." He winked and leaned back on the seat, basking in the warmth hitting his legs. After a moment, he glanced over at Kyo. "You're amazing times a thousand."

Kyo chuckled then focused on driving until Die spoke again. He reached over and found Die's hand, lacing their fingers together. "Thank you, baby." 

Die sat there, holding Kyo's hand for quite a while before he finally pressed Kyo's hand on his thigh and gently started to stroke over his fingers. 

Kyo's lips curved upward as his hand was pressed to Die's thigh, his fingers moving to squeeze it gently. It wasn't much longer before they were pulling up to their apartment and after he parked the car, he turned to Die and leaned in for a sweet kiss. "I've yet to give you my present...I hope you'll like it..."

Die beamed at him. "I'll like anything and everything you give me." He slid out of the car, clutching the basket close.

Kyo smiled and followed, grabbing up Die's other presents as well. He lead the way inside quickly and made his way to the elevator, pushing the button to go up. 

After a few minutes, they arrived at their apartment and Die opened the door, stepping inside. "You know... I'm honestly still shocked every single time I pull out this key... that I have a place with you. My dreams, all coming true."

Kyo stepped into their apartment with Die and set the presents on the table before taking the basket from the other and setting it down to. Then he turned and wrapped his arms around Die's waist, looking up at him with a soft smile. "I feel the same way every morning I wake up and see silky red hair fanned out on my pillow...or hear the notes of your guitar filtering through the apartment."

Die placed the basket down on the floor. He licked his lips a little and shifted toward him, gently pushing him against the wall, kissing him ever so sweetly on the lips. He pulled back and then picked up the basket again, heading off to the living room and settled down, opening the basket.

Kyo shivered the slightest bit when Die pushed him against the wall and kissed him back. He found himself smiling as he watched his fiance go to the couch with the basket. 

Instead of joining him however, he turned and headed down the hall towards their bedroom. "I'll be right there..." 

Die looked after him and then shrugged, pulling the cake out as well as the plates and forks. He split it between them and began plucking off the fruits and eating them, always loving that the most.

Kyo came back after a few moments with another basket, though this one was smaller and white and had a red bow on it. 

He sat down next to Die and held it out to him. "Happy Birthday, baby."

Die looked curiously at the basket. He took it from Kyo and opened the top. He gasped, gently pulling out a tiny calico kitten. "Oh my god," he whispered, gently placing the little mewling kitten in his lap. "Oh dear heaven!" He gently scratched the kitten between the ears. "Snowball!" He wondered if Kyo had already introduced them.

Kyo smiled like a happy daddy as he watched Die pull the little kitten from the basket. "She and Snowball have met. Snowball is...unsure but not hostile." He reached over to pet a tiny head. "Do you like her? I...was hesitant but...well she sorta found me instead." 

Die beamed up at Kyo. "Where did you get her?" He watched as the kitten moved to lick at his finger. "D'aww!"

Kyo grinned as he watched Die fall in love very quickly with the little puff of multi-colored fur in his lap. "My sister, actually. Her neighbor's cat gave birth to a litter and all of them had been adopted save for this one. Anyway, you know how I went over there for lunch the one day? Well, my sister was watching the kitten while her neighbor took the mother to the vet and the moment I sat down she climbed into my lap and didn't move the entire time. That was when I knew that she was perfect for you...for us." 

Somehow the fact that Kyo and the kitten had already bonded really made the whole thing for him. He pulled her up onto his chest and scooted closer to Kyo, leaning on him. Snowball trotted up and curled up next to Die on the couch, Die reaching down to gently scritch her between the ears. "This... is perfect."

Kyo leaned into Die then smiled at Snowball, reaching over to pat her too. As he looked at Die and the cats, he was struck with a powerful emotion and found himself feeling a little choked up. "It's like... we're a family." 

"That's because we are a family." Die snuggled in closer and closed his eyes as he yawned. "You read my mind, baby... I've been staring at kittens like a total freak."

Kyo nuzzled into Die's neck, laughing softly. "I know. You left your computer open one night and instead of the porn I was expecting, it was on a gallery of kittens..." 

Die laughed, shaking his head a little. "Yes, well... guilty." He gently picked up the kitten and placed her down next to Snowball. He then picked up the cake and handed one plate to Kyo and settled down with it, plucking off the last few pieces of fruit. "I love you, Kyo."

Kyo smiled and watched as the kitten instinctively curled up next to Snowball and Snowball start licking her head. He took his plate of cake and took a small bite. "I love you, too, Die." 

"This is perfect," he murmured softly. "Truly and entirely perfect."

Kyo hummed softly and picked the strawberry from the top of his cake, holding it out to Die. "I agree...you're perfect."

Die took the strawberry into his mouth, chewed, and swallowed. He chuckled softly. "I'm gonna end up eating all the fruit if you don't watch it."

Kyo grinned. "I know, that's why I got it with extra..." He chose a cherry for himself, licking the whipped topping from it then popping it in his mouth. 

"You're amazing, sweetheart." He finished off his piece of cake really quickly and then put the plate aside, uncorking the wine and taking a swig straight from the bottle. "This wine really was a good choice."

Kyo took a little longer to finish his own cake then stole the bottle from Die, taking a sip and nodding. "I agree and I usually really don't care for wine..." 

"I'll convert you sooner or later," he murmured softly. "I love you." He chuckled, leaning back and giving Kyo a smirk before letting out a loud belch. "Ahhhh... freedom for one night."

Kyo chuckled then set his plate down, shifting to straddle Die's lap, holding the bottle still. He took another sip and grinned. "Freedom indeed..." 

After setting the bottle down, he leaned forward and captured Die's lips, this kiss being more heated than previous ones of the evening.

Die shifted a little and leaned back toward him, his eyelids feeling a bit heavy from being so comfortable and so gloriously attached to all the things he loved and treasured. He was about to drift off when Kyo leaned in to kiss him, the action simultaneous with a tiny mewl and a kitten paw on his leg.

Kyo nipped Die's bottom lip then looked down at the little ball of fluff that was mewing at them. He let out a laugh and sat back slightly. "You know....we could take this somewhere more...'private'..."

Die laughed softly, shaking his head. "Poor thing, I wonder what he wants." He picked him up and made a little kissy face at the kitten. "What do you want, baby?" The kitten mewled again and shivered slightly in his hands. "Aww... are you cold?" Die reached for the blanket he sometimes shared with Snowball and put it down where they both could crawl on or under it, then place the kitten down next  
to it again. "There."

Kyo watched Die take care of the kitten and found himself smiling. It was adorable and somehow, he could see his sweet lover being a wonderful father sometime in the future. "You're sweet..."

The kitten pranced over and rooted under the cover, Snowball following after a moment, the pair messing around for a moment before they settled down. Die smirked and then leaned back on Kyo, resting his head on the other's chest. "They're adorable and it's hard not to want to be great to them."

Kyo wrapped his arms around Die, splaying his hands on his stomach and peering over his shoulder as he watched the two cats get comfy. "Yeah...I'm so glad she and Snowball get along alright. I was a bit worried..."

"Snow's really relaxed once she realizes why things are happening, so it probably works best because of that." He peered back at Kyo. "Rub my shoulders?"

Kyo hummed and nodded in response before smiling at the request. "Anything you want, baby." He shifted a bit then settled his hands on Die's shoulders, softly massaging the muscles. 

Die let out a soft groan at the feeling of Kyo's fingers on his shoulders. This felt so nice... so very right. He closed his eyes and then made a soft humming sound in the back of his throat.

Kyo pressed a soft kiss to Die's temple as he worked his hands, slowly increasing the pressure and moving towards his neck, working his thumbs at the base of it. 

"Oh yeah... right there, baby... just like that." He leaned back into it and groaned faintly.

Kyo laughed a little and worked the area harder, his long fingers getting to knots and tender spots on his lover's shoulders. 

Die tilted his head a little, the sharp succession of cracks signaling that he was definitely feeling the positive effects of it. "Thank you," he murmured softly.

Kyo let out another chuckle, sliding his hands to the of Die's shoulders, continuing his massage. "You're welcome, baby..." 

"If you're not careful, I'm going to end up asleep in a matter of minutes like this." He chuckled and peered back at him.

Kyo stopped and pecked Die's forehead. "Well, if that's what you want to do...this is _your_ night..."

Die shifted a little, making himself a bit more comfortable in Kyo's lap. "Hold me. I just want to be in my beautiful lover's arms."

Kyo smiled softly and nodded, wrapping his arms around Die tightly and nuzzling the side of his neck. "I love you, baby." 

"I love you, too," he murmured softly, tilting his head back and peering up at the other.

Kyo gazed at his lover, moving one hand to cup his cheek. "You are, by far, the most beautiful thing I've ever seen..." 

"No, you are," Die crooned back at him, a smile on his lips.

Kyo snorted softly and tweak Die's side lightly with his hand. "Fine. We're both the most beautiful..." 

"That, I can agree to." He shuddered at the light pinch to his side, gasping as his bladder gave a sharp notification he'd been ignoring it. He forced his face back neutral and gently swatted at Kyo's fingers.

Kyo thought nothing of Die's reaction, just assuming he'd hit a ticklish spot. And being that he loved to tease his lover, he grinned and gave Die's side another little pinch. 

Die jerked a little more the second time. He whimpered softly, closing his eyes and pursing his lips. "Um..." he didn't say more than that, but shivered slightly instead.

Kyo chuckled lowly. It didn't take him long to figure out what might be the issue but, not wanting to disrupt their cuddling, he simply moved his hand to rest on Die's stomach. 

Die squirmed slightly, swallowing a bit, and then settling down again, determined not to show how very much he wanted to take a piss right then. He leaned back and sighed softly.

Kyo shifted a bit then resettled, idly stroking his hand up and down Die's chest. "You know...the kitten wasn't my only gift..." 

Die tilted his head back again. "Oh?" He beamed at him. "I was so comfortable, I almost forgot the other gifts as well."

Kyo smirked a little. "Well, you can remain comfortable as long as you like. The gifts can wait... a bit." 

After a moment, Die licked his lips a little and then shifted. "Presents, before I fall asleep."

Kyo nodded and gently pushed Die up before standing and holding out his hand. "The other is in the bedroom...."

Die chuckled softly, taking Kyo's hand and casting one last glance at the kittens. 

Kyo looked at the sleeping bundles of fur. "I think they'll be okay… for a bit anyway." He smiled then started leading Die down the hall and to their room. Once they were in there, he let go of Die's hand and moved to stand by the bed. 

Die followed him in, moving to stand in front of Kyo and quirking an eyebrow at him. "Soooo..."

Kyo grinned a little and grabbed the corner of their bedspread, flipping it back to reveal that he had covered the entire mattress in pads. 

Die's eyes flicked down to the puppy pads and then back up to Kyo's eyes and then back down again. He breathed out a soft sound of pleasure, shifting toward Kyo. "You evil bastard."

Kyo licked his lips, unable to keep the look of satisfaction off his face. "I try..." He reached out and caught Die's hand, pulling him close. "So tell me...just how bad do you have to go?"

"I haven't gone since... well... since lunch." He shifted a little and glanced at the bed. Relief would be so amazing right then, but he wasn't quite ready to let it all go as of yet. He bit his lip a little and shifted closer to Kyo. "Mmm... how do you feel about fucking me..." he leaned in and whispered heatedly in his ear, "while I'm tied up?"

Kyo raised an eyebrow at how long Die'd been holding it then licked his lips, smirking at his lover's suggestion, his pants tightening at the thought. "Hmm...I think I could manage that. Tied up how?" 

"Like a Christmas turkey if you want, however. Just..." his lips gently mouthed over Kyo's ear, "make it forceful."

Kyo shuddering slightly then turned, catching Die by the hair and yanking his head back roughly, leaning in to run his tongue over his Adam's apple. "Get on the bed on your knees." 

Die let out a soft sigh of pleasure, weak in the knees from such treatment. It'd been a long time since he'd indulged in this, almost the very beginning of thier relationship. He whispered out, "And Pineapples still," as a way of letting Kyo know he wanted it to go that far tonight. A moment later, he wrenched himself away from the hold Kyo had on his hair, yanking off his shirt and tossing it  
aside, crawling on the bed, still clad in his jeans and boxers.

Kyo's eyes narrowed as Die mentioned their previously established safe word. It had been far too long since he'd been able to completely dominate his lover.

Once Die was on the bed, he moved to pull a box out from underneath it, pulling out a length of black rope. Licking his lips, he climbed onto the bed behind his lover, running his hand lightly over his back before getting started. He grabbed his wrist and pulled it behind his back then did the same with the other one, pressing them together then winding the rope around them until he was satisfied with its tightness. After that, he slipped his hand around and roughly groped Die through his pants, smirking at the fact the other was rather aroused already. 

Die sat there on his knees, his eyes closed as he felt Kyo start to touch him. The feeling of the rope around his wrists was enough to set him alight with a very old flame of passion. He could feel his cock hardening in his pants, the desire to take this as far as he possibly could burning bright inside him. He gave a soft little sound as Kyo simply bound his wrists and then a sharp gasp when Kyo  
grabbed his dick. "O-oh!"

Kyo gave Die another harsh squeeze then released him. "What should I do with you?" he questioned as he pushed Die forward so that he fell onto the bed, ass sticking up in the air. He shifted back and stood up. Stripping out of his top and jeans, leaving just his boxers on. 

Going back to his box of goodies, he pulled out a simple leather crop, moving to trail it over Die's bare skin then  
snapping it against his jean-clad ass. 

Die let out an, "Oomph," as he fell forward onto the bed, turning his head so he wouldn't get a face full of covers. He didn't respond, knowing it was sort of a rhetorical question. He squirmed slightly and kept his eyes closed, always enjoying it more when he had no idea what was coming, but liking the right to see if he desired. When the smack came to his ass, he gasped, his face heating up slightly in embarrassment at the fact that he loved it so much.

Kyo smirked at Die's reaction, hitting him again, harder this time. "You're lucky you have jeans on...better not piss them though..." He reached around, pressing a hand to Die's lower stomach, feeling how distended it was at that point and just smiled. He knew his lover's poor bladder wouldn't hold much longer.  
Moving back behind him, Kyo started spanking Die with the crop, alternating between fast, not too hard smacks and then slow, harder ones.

"I'm not a child," Die whispered out, "I won't piss my pants." But all the same, the thought was thrilling, the idea of peeing his pants on the bed was fully arousing to him, though it'd been a while since he'd indulged in pissing his clothing. But more, he liked the idea of a genuine accident, being unable to hold it any longer before it came spurting out. That made him squirm just as the crop  
came down on his ass again. He cried out, the double whammy of the pleasure and pain from the crop and the pleasurable idea of losing control hitting him hard.

Kyo snorted at Die's sass, hitting him particularly hard for it. "You think so? If you do...you'll be punished like a naughty child..." He smirked and gave his lover's ass one last hard hit with the crop before tossing it aside. 

Moving to where Die's head was laying, he pulled his cock out and started stroking it in front of him. "You want this? I know you do..." He reached out and grabbed Die by  
the hair, yanking him forward and rubbing his cock over his lips. "Suck it. Suck it like the cock-hungry little slut you are." With that, he forced the head of his cock into Die's mouth, grunting softly. 

Die moaned at the idea that Kyo knew exactly what to tell him, that he was egging him on for the whole thing. He shuddered and then opened his eyes when his hair was grabbed. His eyes flicked up to Kyo's face and then down to his dick and he opened his mouth compliantly. This... this was so perfect, everything he wanted and didn't like to ask for, all being given to him with the pretense of force.

It was beautiful in his eyes. So beautiful that he damn near gagged himself in the effort to get Kyo into his mouth faster and deeper than usual, taking all of him and eagerly setting to slurping over his length, moaning lewdly.

If only the band saw him now... what would they think? His parents? His brother? Their friends? Cipher? That last one sent a shock of arousal through him he hadn't expected. He examined the idea of it a little closer, Cipher watching them as he sucked Kyo's cock like this, Cipher smirking at him from the doorjamb and calling him an impatient little slut, watching as he lost it and pissed himself.

A hot spurt of urine spurted from his cock into his jeans and he gasped in surprise, immediately clenching to hold back the rest, his eyelids flying open as he peered up at Kyo to see if he'd noticed.

Kyo did not notice that Die had slipped up, being too enthralled with the way his cock was being basically worshipped by the other's hot mouth. " _Fuck_ Die!" He thrust into that hot cavern, hitting the back of Die's throat and pushing further, his hand tugging the other's hair roughly. It felt too damn good like this. 

So good in fact, he finally had to yank Die off his cock before he lost it too early in the game. Panting slightly, he gazed down at him, licking his lips as he smeared a bead of pre-cum over Die's cheek. "Eager slut." 

Die lay there, panting, a wild look in his eyes as he stared up at Kyo. His lips were swollen and damp from sucking his lover's cock and his face was flushed with desire. He was lucky his pants were dark in color, so he was safe from Kyo for now with his little accident. He slid his tongue out to wet his lips, gathering the taste of Kyo from them. "Always eager for you."

Kyo just smirked, stepping back to run his eyes over his lover's form. Deciding he wanted him in a slightly different position, he moved to untie him, giving him half a second of relief before rebinding his wrists above his head and to the bed. "That's better." 

Climbing on the bed behind Die again, Kyo once again reached around to grope his lover but quickly pulled his hand back when he was met with moisture. "Agh! What the fuck?! You already pissed your pants?" 

Die allowed Kyo to shift him around, this position was much less comfortable and Die found himself thrilled by even that. Apparently he was in a losing battle with his need for things to go excruciatingly far tonight. He shuddered as Kyo groped at him. His voice was rough when he spoke, an edge to it that wasn't often present, showing how very aroused he was. A dark laugh preceded the words. "I got caught in a fantasy and wasn't paying attention," he whispered out, eager to be punished for that as well, his dark eyes gleaming as he peered over his shoulder at Kyo.

Kyo's eyes narrowed and he reached out, grabbing Die's hair once again and pulling hard. "A fantasy huh? What? Sucking my dick not a good enough fantasy for you?" He pulled harder on Die's hair, his tone getting downright nasty. "What was it about Die? _Who_ was it about?"

Die moaned as Kyo yanked on his hair, his dick jerking a little in his pants from the pure arousal of it all. He knew the answer might actually put Kyo off, but on the other hand it might make him punish him more. Still, there was a certain hesitation to it. Did he want to possibly alienate his lover and cause a spat over something that honestly meant nothing? But then, Kyo was usually fairly rational, so maybe it wouldn't be so bad to just tell him. He stared defiantly up into Kyo's eyes and then after a moment softened, whispering out, "Cipher was watching us do this."

Kyo raised an eyebrow at Die's answer. He wasn't surprised in the least and given the proper circumstance, that could actually be a rather hot scenario. However, keeping with their current mood, he just snorted derisively and let go of Die's hair. He moved to rummage through his box, pulling out a leather covered paddle. "Tsk..." 

He patted Die's ass with the paddle, rubbing it lightly then pulling his arm back and spanking Die harshly with it, surely leaving quite the mark. 

Die let out a yelp at the smack from the paddle, the jar it sent through his body causing another spurt of urine to wet his pants. This time Die shifted against the bed, rubbing himself against it, marveling at the warm pleasure of it. He let out a little trickle on purpose, knowing it would have wet the pads under the comforter by now, but not caring in the least. He shivered a little and arched toward the next strike to his ass.

Kyo watched Die rub against the bed, smirking a little. He hit him again then set the paddle aside, moving to grab Die's jeans and pull them down enough to expose his ass, licking his lips at the red marks already covering it. 

He picked up the paddle again and started spanking him with hard strikes, groaning as Die's skin turned a darker shade of red. He didn't know how much longer he could go without some relief. 

Die set up a chorus of moans and groans, whimpering and arching back toward the other, completely enjoying what he was doing. After a moment, he settled and bit his lip hard, a shocked look on his face as a very unintentional drizzle began, wetting his pants and dripping off onto the comforter below him. "Oh god, Kyo, I can't... I'm... oh god, I'm _going_."

Kyo growled and smacked Die once more with the paddle then tossed it aside. He reached around and felt the liquid soaking through Die's jeans and over his hand. "Stop." 

Die let out a simpering whine. "I can't, oh god, I can't Kyo." He squirmed a little, desperately trying, but no matter what he did, he couldn't completely stop the flow. "Hold it, pinch my cock, but I can't stop it alone," he breathed out.

Kyo huffed, acting annoyed that Die couldn't control himself. He quickly got the other's pants open and reached in, wrapped his hand around Die's cock, squeezing. 

Die felt immediate relief that he didn't have to hold as hard with Kyo pinching his cock closed. He sighed softly, bowing his head. "I pissed myself," he whispered, "I pissed my jeans, they're all wet."

Kyo kept hold of Die's cock, shifting to press his own rock hard length against his ass, humping him slightly before settling. "Yeah, you did...even after I told you not to...now...I think I'm going to have to punish you somehow." 

Die shivered. He could feel the pressure building up even further, feel it pressing against where Kyo's fingers were holding him tight. Kyo's next thrust against him made him lose it all. With a sharp cry, he began to piss, full-force, all over the comforter under them, Kyo's fingers not even slowing it down at all. "Fuck!" Die cried out.

Kyo was slightly taken aback by Die losing it completely, despite his fingers. He let go of his lover's cock and leaned around so he could watch as the comforter became soaked. "That's it...piss the bed too. You've already pissed your pants...maybe you'd like to piss the floor too?"

Die groaned at the dirty idea of it, trying hard to get himself under control. His stream started and stopped several times. After a moment, he managed to get it to stop. He whined a little. "Please... oh god please."

Kyo considered it for a moment then very quickly untied Die's hands before pointing to the rug. "Go on… piss on the floor. Make it dirty too."

Die managed to get off the bed and out of his pants and undergarments. He knelt on the rug, his arms at his sides and his head bowed as he watched what he was doing. After a moment, his dick went soft enough to manage to pee again, a golden stream splashing out onto the carpet, forming a puddle that was quickly absorbing into the fibers. 

The rush he felt from it was so very freeing. He groaned, pushing his hips forward and allowing himself to fully finish on the floor before reaching down and grabbing his cock, jerking it frantically in the aftermath of what had just transpired, desperation tingeing his movements.

Kyo watched as Die's piss soaked into the rug, a smirk on his face, knowing that this was probably doing a lot for his lover. When the other was finished and started jerking off, he growled and reached down, grabbing a fistful of hair. "Hey, who said you could touch yourself? You're still being punished...don't even think about cumming until I say you can..."

Die shivered, letting go of his cock and panting quietly. "I... o-oh," he whispered softly. "Stroke me, baby, please."

Kyo stared down at him and shook his head. "No. Get back on the bed before I drag you up there by your hair."

The guitarist glowered at him, not budging at all, though his hands pressed on the floor a bit to give him leverage when Kyo started to yank... that was, if he did.

Kyo narrowed his eyes, staring down at Die. After a moment, he reached down and gripped his chin, tilting his back. "Get. On. The. Fucking. Bed." 

A little grin edged onto his lips and he relented, pushing himself up off the floor. For a moment, he loomed over Kyo, using his height to his advantage, something he rarely did around Kyo. One hand grabbed his hair and he leaned in, kissing him hard before he moved back and licked his lips, crawling on the bed.

Kyo caught the little grin and had the slightest urge to slap it off of Die's face. That urge increased when his lover stood and made him look up at him. He fought the kiss, getting in a good nip of Die's bottom lip before it was over. 

Once Die was back on the bed, he didn’t waste any more time, moving to the nightstand and pulling out a bottle of lube. Squirting some on his fingers, he quickly set about pushing two into Die's body, not giving him much time to adjust.

Die let out a sharp cry. He shivered a little and pushed his face into the comforter, clinging to a pillow as Kyo thrust his fingers into his body. He whimpered a little, shivering as he felt the coldness of his urine on the comforter.

Kyo thrust his fingers in and out of Die's passage, his dick rubbing against his thigh. "Gonna fuck you right into the piss soaked mattress..." 

"Yes, like the dirty whore I am," he whispered out. "Ride me, ride me hard."

Kyo groaned and pulled his fingers out, quickly getting more lube to smear over his cock before he grabbed Die's hips and pushed into him with a single hard thrust. "Oh... _fuck_."

Die let out a cry into the pillow as Kyo thrust in. His dick gave a sharp throb, arousal spearing through him sharply. He whimpered a bit and pushed back toward him. "Oh yes, oh please! Yes!"

Kyo's nails dug into Die's hips as he started fucking him hard and fast, his cock so damn hard it hurt at this point. 

"Oh god, Kyo, baby, please." He whimpered a little, stuffing his face into the pillow with a louder groan. "Touch my dick."

Kyo ignored Die for a moment, slamming into his ass harder. However, he finally relented and reached around, wrapping his fingers around Die's cock, stroking him out of time with his thrusts. "So needy..."

There wasn't even a single full minute between Kyo touching Die's dick and Die letting out something very close to a scream as he started to cum, spraying his offering all over the comforter, his body writhing in pleasure under Kyo.

Kyo growled and shoved into Die harder as he came, ignoring the fact that he'd specifically told him not to. He shuddered as the other writhed under him, pulling his hand away to grab his hips and pound into him hard and fast before pulling out and quickly moving to the head of the bed. He only had to stroke his cock once or twice before he was cumming all over Die's face with a cry of pleasure. 

Die sort of rolled to the side when Kyo pulled out, watching him as he came up to him and started stroking his cock. He closed his eyes at the last minute, feeling the warmth of Kyo's release splatter across his face. He let out a soft groan and licked his lips. "Oh god, oh Kyo.":

Kyo milked himself until the last drop, shifting forward to push the head of his cock past Die's lips for a second then pulling back, moaning softly. " _Fuck_..."

Finally Kyo sort of collapsed on the bed besides Die, letting out a huff as he reached up to wipe the cum from around Die's eyes. 

Die remained still until Kyo was done. When he was, he opened his eyes and smiled. "Thank you, baby."

Kyo gave Die a soft smile and leaned forward, kissing him softly. "You are....amazing."

Die glanced at the clock, seeing it was about to flick over to midnight. "I love you."

Kyo followed Die's eyes and grinned, stroking his hand through his hair. "I love you, too my wonderful, sexy, talented Daisuke. Happy Birthday."


End file.
